


Fancy a Dance

by moon_foot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foot/pseuds/moon_foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a plan for a little fun at a local nightclub but just who he has fun with is a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Idea where this came from...

Harry sat in one of the stalls of the clubs men's room with his pants dropped around his ankles while lazily stroking his hard cock.

This gay night club for Wizards had recently been open in London and Harry had had an idea to make a night out here so much fun.

Every time a Wizard would enter the stall beside him a hole would open in the divider between the two and he would either offer his cock or hope for one in return. So far his third attempt had been failure just like the first two but here came number four and Harry was ready for him!

Just as he heard the latch click into place the hole opened and almost instantly a cock was offered to him. Harry leaped off the toilet seat and swallowed the organ groaning happily as he did. He gagged slightly at the length but found the appendage itself to be delicious and well worth the wait.

_"Now I just need one more thing"_ He thought to himself as he bobbed his head back over the head of the dick. His plan was not yet complete.

Harry was happily sucking away, delighting in the sounds the man on the other side of the divider was making when he heard the stall on his other side open and close.

He felt the divider shift as a second hole open up behind him and he pressed his arse as firmly as he could against the hole exposing his opening in the process, and was quickly rewarded by a finger being roughly pressed inside. The finger thrust in and out of him for a few moments before the owner went on his way.

Harry briefly groaned in annoyance for a moment, sending vibrations from where he and the other body were attached, but thankfully he didn't have long to wait.

Another potential playmate entered the stall and without hesitation inserted 2 fingers to the knuckle before dragging them back out and slowly starting a rhythm.

Harry moaned loudly as the combined efforts of the thrusting fingers in his backside and the thrusting cock in his mouth started to build up speed. The man was forcing his way down his throat, choking him just slightly with every thrust in but by doing so gave Harry the opportunity to lap at the balls that just hung within the glory hole.

Harry allowed this for a few minutes until he pulled back concentrating on the head again until he felt what he had been waiting for.

The spell must have been silent because Harry suddenly felt himself open and relaxed before the blunt head of a new cock pressed against his arse. It entered him with one quick thrust before beginning with a quick hard pace before Harry even had the chance to adjust. He was rocking back and forth; Cock sliding in and out of his mouth while he bounced as best he could on the second dick that was slamming into him roughly.

Harry only released the dick from his mouth to growl hoarsely _"Harder! Faster! Deeper!"_ before returning it to his mouth and suckling with as much if not more so bravado then before!

The room was filled with cries, desperate groans and curses as they fucked themselves blind but alas, all too soon their fun came to an end.

With one final Thrust in his arse and mouth the strangers spilled their release into Harry who greedily drank it down while savouring the feeling from behind him all the while vigorously rubbing himself off and cumming on the floor.

Harry managed to clean off the one from his mouth while clenching his arse tightly as to prevent the other's removal too soon causing its own to continue thrusting gently and slowly sending shivers through Harry's body. When he was Happy with his cleaning job he let it slide from his mouth with a faint pop before reaching round to help remove the dick before giving it the same treatment as the first.

Then the appendages were soon removed from the holes in the dividers and gently tucked away inside their respective pants. Breathing heavy Harry stood and cast the necessary spells to clean him self off and rearrange his clothes before leaving the stall at the same time as his mystery men.

"OH SHIT!"

"HARRY?"

"FRED?"

"GEORGE?"

"FRED?"

"HARRY?"

"FRED? GEORGE?"

"HARRY?"

"HARRY?"

The three men stood awkwardly for a few minutes before Fred broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Soooooooo anyone fancy a dance?"

Laughter reigned supreme in the bathroom as the three of them made their way out to the dance floor, completely Sated and Happy.


End file.
